


Iron Boy

by derryderrydown



Series: Iron Boy [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Harper happens to be born into the Marvel movieverse instead of the DCU. And if Ollie isn't around, he'll just have to find another multi-billionaire playboy superhero to adore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Because I have a modicum of shame, I have arbitrarily renamed Brave Bow to Benally (pretty common surname in the Navajo Nation, derived from the Diné for 'grandfather').  
> 2) I am pretending the Tony/Pepper storyline never happened in IM2.  
> 3) Thank you to Petra for beta and American-check.

Roy had never really cared about superheroes. He sympathised with the mutants - hell, he'd been raised in the Navajo Nation, he knew about minorities getting shitty deals - and thought it would suck to be made out of rock like that dude in New York, but superheroes, in general, just weren't in his life.

His life was archery and hanging out and helping Benally with the sheep and, when Benally really threatened, doing his homework and going to school. _Normal_ stuff. _Human_ stuff. Superheroes were superhuman and - he wasn't.

But the flying robot that had a smackdown in the centre of LA was pretty cool.

And when the flying robot turned out to be a perfectly normal human in a metal suit, he got interested in superheroes. And, okay, it didn't hurt that the perfectly normal human in question was hot as fuck. Roy had never claimed to be deep.

He tried to think of a way of combining archery and awesome flying metal suits, but couldn't. In the process, though, he accidentally bumped his GPA up to the point where one of his teachers suggested he consider the Navajo Prep School.

Only, then there were questions from Principal Smith about whether he'd ever been officially adopted by Benally and perhaps he'd be better off in a school without so much focus on a culture that wasn't _really_ his and was it fair to take up a place that could go to a _real_ Navajo student? All his memories were of the Nation, all his friends considered him Diné, but one stupid little shithead (who'd only moved to the Nation three years ago) decided he wasn't Diné _enough_.

Roy would have given up at that point. Let his GPA drop back down to 'lazy fuck' levels and settled back into his normal life.

Would have, if Benally hadn't sat him down and explained that he couldn't inherit Benally's grazing permits, that if he stayed in the Nation he'd keep running into people like Smith, and that he really needed to look at private schools, at college, at a career that would give him a definite place in the Nation.

When he got the acceptance letter from the Delaconte Science Academy, he nearly threw it in the trash can. Sure, they were willing to take him, but they wouldn't give him financial aid and there was more chance of Benally riding five horses across the sky than there was of him finding $30,000.

Writing to Tony Stark wasn't so much an act of desperation as it was a late night practical joke.

* * *

Thanks to a mailroom mixup, the letter found its way to Pepper Potts' desk. She read it quickly, sighed, and tossed it in a pile to be forwarded to the Stark Foundation.

Half an hour later, she dug it out of the pile and read, again, how Iron Man had inspired this Harper kid. She glanced over the Delaconte acceptance letter and the way the kid's GPA had shot up shortly after Iron Man arrived on the scene.

She tapped her pen against her lip.

Oh, why not? It was less than Tony spent on shoes in a month, and it was only for two years.

The cheque was in the post that evening.

* * *

Roy stood out more than he'd expected at Delaconte. The fact that he was on a _Stark_ scholarship, rather than a Stark _Foundation_ scholarship, apparently made a difference. People seemed to think he knew Tony.

He wasn't sure which nickname he hated more - Tonto or Iron Boy.

At least the athletics coach loved him. He won championships in wrestling, javelin and, of course, archery, putting the only silverware in the dusty trophy cabinet.

And he kept up his GPA.

* * *

Pepper came into her office to find Tony sitting in her chair, feet resting on her desk, as he absently swung her chair back and forth. "Why am I paying tuition to Delaconte?" he asked, without looking up from the letter he was reading. "I refuse to give money to Delaconte. They had Hamlyn lecturing there and he can't tell silicon from silicone."

"Have you changed the height of my chair?" Pepper demanded.

"Of course I have; you keep it too high for me. It's because of those heels you wear. And what about Delaconte?"

"You _always_ change the height of my chair. Do you know how annoying it is? You sponsor a student there, a boy who was inspired by Iron Man. Get out of my chair."

"You really should have a workplace assessment. I'm sure this isn't ergonomic. Doesn't your back hurt? I bet your back hurts. Why didn't you tell the Delaconte kid to go somewhere else?"

"My back is fine. And he wanted to go to Delaconte. If it's any consolation, he graduates in two months."

"Am I sponsoring him through college?"

"Yes, you are, but just tuition and books. UCLA, before you ask."

"God, I'm a miser. I should be paying for everything. Why aren't I paying for everything?"

"Because he was only third in his class." Pepper tried to grab the letter from Tony's hand but he moved it out of her reach and flipped over to the enclosed photograph.

"Oh," he said, and stopped swinging the chair.

Pepper knew exactly what Tony was looking at. Harper, beaming and triumphant, in an indecently tight wrestling singlet, turned positively obscene by the way the sweat made it cling to every muscle and curve.

"Oh," Tony said again. "That is him, right? That's not just some random porn you've slipped in to brighten up your workday?"

And, okay, the picture _had_ brightened up her workday but it hadn't been _deliberate_. "Yes," she said with a sigh. "That's him."

"I really should be paying for everything," Tony said. He swung sharply to his feet and slipped the photo inside his jacket pocket. "I think I'll go to his graduation."

"You can't just go to his graduation," Pepper said.

"Yes, I can. He's the first student on an Iron Man scholarship-"

"He's not on an Iron Man scholarship!"

"He is now."

Pepper put her hands on her hips and gave him her best glare. "Tony, he's in high school."

Tony paused at the door and looked back at her. "He won't be once he graduates. If you need me I'll be in my office." There was a pause and he added, from the corridor, "Masturbating."

" _Tony!_ I did _not_ need to know that!"

He laughed.

* * *

Roy was bored. His robe was tangled round his knees and he couldn't fix it without standing up, his cap was too small, the wind kept blowing the tassel into his eye, and the whole thing was pointless because Benally had been kept at home by his angina.

And Angela and Scott were both making gooey eyes at him and, inevitably, they'd end up noticing each other and he really didn't feel like explaining that he'd never even _mentioned_ monogamy to either of them and it wasn't his fault if they'd extrapolated beyond the available data.

There was a scuffle of activity from behind him which Roy ignored, despite the people around him craning to look. Alun Harries, sitting next to Roy, elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey, Iron Boy! You didn't say Stark was coming!" The tone of naked worship in his voice was frankly disturbing.

Roy rolled his eyes. Right. Tony Stark never even signed the letters - which was fair enough, Roy didn't expect him to. He was too busy saving the world and inventing deeply, deeply awesome things that Roy was now on the verge of almost understanding. But if he didn't even sign letters, he wasn't exactly going to show up to Roy's graduation.

Which was why it was a shock when he glanced to the side to see Stark's trim, immaculately-clad form walking past, disturbingly familiar from the vast collection of images locked away in Roy's laptop. (Some of the naked ones were obviously bad manips. Others, less well-lit, he suspected might be real.)

Roy tried to hold back his pathetic little whimper of lust but it was impossible because that was when he noticed the man walking behind Tony. _Carrying the Iron Man suitcase armour._

Right there. Right in touching distance.

"Oh, god," Harries moaned, and Roy had to bite his lip to keep from echoing the sentiment.

Stark sat there for the entire ceremony. Sure, he had his sunglasses on and they were dark enough that he could have been asleep, but he stayed there. And, when Roy crossed the stage with his diploma, Stark applauded him.

Tony Stark. Applauded. Him.

Roy nearly fell over his own feet.

And, after the ceremony, Stark appeared beside him. "I think it's traditional that I take you out for dinner," he said. "Seeing as your grandfather couldn't make it."

"Uh, he's not my grandfather," Roy said, and promptly wished he could swallow his own tongue. Instead, he kept on talking, explaining that Benally had taken him in and sort-of adopted him and _couldn't he just die now?_

"No family?" Stark said. "All the more reason for me to take you out."

And he _took Roy's hand_. They were holding hands. Holding hands as Stark led him to the sleek Audi convertible.

The man with the suitcase armour cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, which seemed to be enough to get his meaning across to Stark.

"Put the case in the car."

"You sure, Boss?" The man cast a frankly distrustful look at Roy.

Stark sighed. "You won't steal it, will you?"

Roy shook his head.

"See? He won't steal it. Now put the case in the car."

After a moment, the man obeyed.

"Get in," Stark said and Roy reluctantly let go of his hand to slide into the car. A few moment later, Stark revved the engine and they were off.

Roy was too busy trying to get his brain back online after _holding hands with Tony fucking Stark_ to pay much attention to the speed but cornering with a g-force that pushed him up against Stark woke him up.

"Wondered when you'd be back with me," Stark said, and, nice as it was to have Stark looking at him, Roy kind of wished he'd look at the _road_. "I thought we'd have dinner at my hotel," Stark continued. He raised an eyebrow. "In my suite?"

He couldn't possibly mean what Roy hoped he meant.

* * *

Turned out, he could mean exactly that.

Roy was flat on his back on Stark's bed, Stark simultaneously kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt. "Wait," Stark said, and pulled back. When Roy tried to follow him, Stark's hand on his chest pushed him back down. "What state are we in?"

"Um, half-dressed? Arizona?"

"What's the age of consent?"

"Eighteen."

"And you're eighteen?"

"Yes," Roy said, and tried to kiss Stark again.

"You're absolutely certain? You're not lying, forgetting, anything like that? You do actually _know_ your date of birth, despite the whole taken-in-and-raised-by-Indians thing?"

"Navajo, Benally knew my father, I'm fucking eighteen, okay!"

"Good," Stark said, and five minutes later they were both naked.

And some of those photos? _Definitely_ genuine.

* * *

"Oh, shit, shit, fuck, _Stark,_ god, yes, yes, yes!"

Stark pulled back and Roy let out a pathetic whimper as his cock left Stark's mouth. "I think," Stark said, breath cool on the overheated skin of Roy's thigh, "that we're close enough for you to call me Tony."

"I'll call you fucking _Jesus_ if you'll just do that again."

Tony did.

* * *

"You're impressively bendy for someone with so many muscles," Tony said, and pushed even deeper into Roy's body.

"Wrestling," Roy gasped, and it was the last coherent word he said for a while.

* * *

"Why mechanical engineering?" Tony asked, as they took a break to eat the meal that had appeared in the lounge while they were showering. Roy thought he should probably be embarrassed about somebody hearing the noises he'd made in the shower but he challenged _anybody_ to keep quiet when faced by a determined Tony and a bar of soap.

"I'm not certain about that yet," Roy pointed out. "I might go for aerospace engineering. And I'm definitely minoring in comp sci."

"But engineering."

Roy shrugged. "I like getting my hands dirty."

"Oh, good," Tony said, and smiled.

* * *

The sky was just beginning to lighten when Roy sat back from licking Tony's nipples to run his fingers over the arc reactor. "Sorry," he said, "I should have asked before - this doesn't hurt at all, does it?"

Tony shrugged. "Doesn't really feel anything. But it gets annoying when people focus on it."

"Okay," Roy said, and stuck his tongue in Tony's belly button.

Tony curled up and began giggling helplessly.

It was _stupidly_ endearing, even if the arc reactor did whack the top of Roy's head.

* * *

"And at least I'll be out of here before they find out about each other," Roy said, licking the last of the pain au chocolat from his fingers. He looked up to find Tony watching him, eyes narrowed. "What?"

Tony shook his head. "No, it's no good. You've worn me out. You can do as much sexy licking as you like - I am _done_."

Sexy lick-? Oh.

Roy dunked his fingers in the chocolate and crawled across the bed to Tony. "How about you do the licking?"

* * *

Roy wasn't entirely sure they would ever have left the hotel if they hadn't been interrupted, which would have been absolutely fine with him. He could have happily gone his entire life without looking up from licking a multi-billionaire's ass to find himself being glared at by an angry man with an eyepatch.

"Stark," the man snapped, "you were due at Luke base three hours ago."

Tony looked up, bleary-eyed. "I've got a note from my secretary."

"Five minutes. Shower. Now."

And, whoever the angry man was, he was important enough that Tony grumbled his way upright and staggered to the shower. Left alone on the bed, Roy pulled a sheet over himself and cleared his throat.

The man continued glaring at him for what felt like a century or two, then looked away with an exasperated huff. "I hope to hell you're legal," he muttered, but Roy didn't think it needed a reply.

Four minutes and thirty seconds later, Tony was still damp but dressed. "I've got the suite till tomorrow morning," he said. "Order what you want from room service. Email Pepper when you're in LA and she'll set you up with an internship at Stark."

"Uh, thanks?" Roy said to Tony's back.

A few seconds later, Tony was back. "Screw that," he said, and grabbed Roy's hand. He scrawled an email address across it. "Email me. We'll have an internship and dinner." He grinned. "And sex."


End file.
